DEL AMOR Y OTROS EXCESOS
by Mafe McCarty Mansen Hale
Summary: OK QUE PASO? NUEVOS AMIGOS, ENEMIGOS NUEVO COLEGIO Y UEVO AMOR NOOOO ESE IDIOTA NO ES MI AMOR! OK OK SOY MALA ARA LOS SUMMARY... ADEMAS SOY NUEVA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA POR FAVOR ENTREN Y LEAN SI? AAAA Y DEJEN REWIEVS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la grandiosa y genial Meyer, quien me los presto unos días para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han tomado parte de su tiempo y lo han dedicado a leer mi fic. ****Les mando un saludo**

Capitulo 1: la decisión esta tomada.

Me encontraba perdida en un bosque malditamente oscuro, sabia que me encontraba en busca de algo y que por esta razón tenia que correr hasta encontrar lo que buscaba tal vez el único problema era que relámete no tenia idea de que era lo que buscaba, simplemente algo dentro de mi me decía que si seguía corriendo iba a encontrar lo que buscaba, ufff por fin algo de luz. Tenia que acercarme tanta oscuridad me estaba matando. -¡HAY POR DIOS CHARLIE SABIAS QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR! Yo… no lo soporto mas lo… siento. Esa era voz de renee. RING, RINGGGG.

— oh ¡por dios que hora es! —exclame cuando caí de mi cama.

Me levante de un salto intentando retirar la sabana de mi cuello, gire justo al lado de mi reloj- oh! No las 10:30 se supone que hace mas de 3 hors debía estar en el colegio que rayos y nadie tuvo la decencia de despertarme, es verdad que es difícil despertarme pero para que se fueran sin mi JAH seguro fue idea de rosalie. ¡MADICION ROSALIE TE VOY A MATAR! No puede ser hoy tenia examen de matemáticas y era con el viejo vaner seguro ese viejo no me va a creer nada de lo que le diga.

Corrí escaleras abajo allí debe haber alguien es imposible que todos se hallan ido sin avisarme, ni despertarme. Escuche unos gritos y semejantes gritos no podían ser de nadie mas.

— Basta rosalie tu crees que gritar servirá en estos momentos de algo, bella no podrá hacer nada y si no puede ella—decía jasper en un tono bajo de desaprobación.

— CALLATE tu no tienes que opinar en quien es bueno para esto en estos momentos, si ella sigue aya echadota en su cama sin decir nada tal vez escondiéndose Renée nos quería a todos igual y... — en un tono de dolor que se me hizo bastante extraño en ella, rosalie mi hermana mayor ella era ufff como decirlo… era simplemente hermosa era alta, rubia, esbelta, tenia los mismos ojos de mama azules, un azul electrizante, su pelo le llegaba hasta media cintura, ondulado, por esa simple razón era una de las chicas populares, de las plásticas que son perfectas, algo que yo nunca iba a alcanzar, y la verdad no me interesaba ser así.

No pudo terminar la palabra cuando charlie la interrumpió

— O rosalie tú sabes que aca no se trata de cariño pero también sabes que bella era como su mano derecha. —dijo como explicando lo obvio.

Estaban hablando de Renée y de mí, ¿que acaba de pasar?, al escuchar esto entre tan rápido que casi resbalo.

— No esto no puede estar pasando mi mama no pudo…— dijo Rosalie, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras jasper tapaba su boca y la hacia caer sobre el mesón.

— ¿Alguien me quiere explicar que diablos esta pasando? —dije lo mas calmadamente posible.

— O basta ya todos somos muy grandecitos y sabemos ser fuertes y mas bella o ¿no? —dijo ignorando mi pregunta, levantándose y cruzando los brazos.

No entendía nada mi cabeza daba vueltas era absurdo que me dijera eso si apenas y había escuchado un poco de la conversación

— Cállate cabeza de chorlito para ti todo es fácil si tienes un espejo al lado—dijo jasper ahora irritado.

— O vamos por lo menos yo no estoy loca por ser un madito matón—dijo rosalie desafiante.

— Hhaber escuchen los tres todo se acabo, ya todo esta decidido se van a casa de su tía Eulalia les guste o no, los quiero ver en 30 minutos abajo con todo listo, ya no hay nada mas para hablar - dijo charlie con tono de desesperación.

Ay no que estaba pasando, tía Eulalia y quien es esa nunca había escuchado hablar de ella y nos íbamos a vivir con ella y ¿Renee donde estaba?, ¿a charlie que lo llevaba a tomar esa decisión? ¿El no estaba tan loco o si? Eso era algo inesperado, ¿mi vida donde quedaría?, ¿mis amigos? ¿Dónde diablos vivía "tía" Eulalia? como podía esperar que lo tomáramos con calma ¿y donde viviría el? , ¿Que pensaba hacer con su vida el? ¿Nos iba a abandonar así sin más? Mil y un preguntas llegaban a mi cabeza chocando una con otra haciéndome que cada idea me hiciera mas daño.

— Pero y donde quedo la chica inteligente, por que no hablas tonta, pareces un zombi— interrumpió mis pensamientos rosalie mientras me daba un empujón para salir a su cuarto.

— ¡CALLATE! ¿Rosalie no te cansas de molestar a todo el mundo y solo pensar en ti?— decía jasper con la vista perdida en el dolor y la desesperación.

— Todo va a estar bien te lo prometo— me susurro en el oído, mientras salía a grandes pasos pero su voz sonaba tan torturada. Todo iba a estar bien o… valla un momento ¿que era todo?

Y que seria de mi vida ahora donde mi….donde mi nueva tía Eulalia si apenas podía sobrevivir aca con mis amigos como seria esto sin ellos y sin Renée. Al llegar al garaje allí estaban jasper sobre su maleta un bolso pequeño y mas o menos unos cuatro o cinco libros sobre sus piernas, con el rostro demacrado. Mientras que al otro lado se encontraba rosalie acomodando más o menos sus 7 o 8 maletas con un espejo en una mano y con el kit de maquillaje en la otra su rostro se veía tan normal como si nada hubiera pasado, como todas las mañanas tan inexpresivo.

— Por fin bajas ushh que mal aspecto bella igual que cuando subiste por dios no conoces un espejo sigues igual de feota— dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

— ¡ay por Dios! Rosalie puedes callarte de una vez y madurar un poco no todo en la vida es un estupido espejo—gruñí.

— Basta ya las dos, no pueden entender que todo a cambiado y que ya nada será igual y tampoco fácil suban todos- ordeno Charlie escupiendo las ultimas palabras.

Todos subimos sin decir palabra, al entender las palabras de Charlie solo sabíamos que eso no era un juego, hasta el inexpresivo rostro de rosalie se veía triste en este momento.

En todo el viaje nadie hablo tal vez por que todos queríamos prepáranos para una nueva y loca vida pasaron mas o menos 2 horas.

— Llegamos—dijo charlie con un deje de tristeza en su voz

— Y… — quise decir ¿ahora que va pasar con nosotros? Pero rápidamente charlie me interrumpió.

— No te preocupes bella ya tienen cupo en uno de los mejores colegios, la comida estará aca y el resto lo tendrán también, inician mañana- dijo agachando la cabeza mientras que por sus mejillas corrían 2 lagrimas. Eso nadie lo esperaba así iba a ser de difícil. Parecía leer mi mente.

— Ahora ya esta todo va a estar bien, bajen— Dijo secando la lagrima solitaria que aun quedaba en su mejilla.


	2. CUENTO DE TERROR MUAJAJAJAJA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la grandiosa y genial Meyer, quien me los presto unos días para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han tomado parte de su tiempo y lo han dedicado a leer mi fic. ****Les mando un saludo YA PRONTITO APARECEN AL JUEGO LOS CULLEN **

Cap2: cuento de terror muajaja!

Al bajar del auto, vimos por primera vez esa aterradora casa que con solo mirarla producía terror parecía una casa sacada de una mala historia de terror y el solo mirar me asustaba, allí en la puerta se encontraba una señora muy bien vestida pero con un aspecto aterrador por supuesto debía ser ella.

— Hola Eulalia— saludo charlie a la vieja con cara de loca que estaba en la puerta, y añadió —chicos tal vez no se acuerden de Eulalia por que hace mucho que no la veían, ella es mi medio hermana y por ahora vana vivir aquí, es solo por un tiempo.

— Pasen — dijo ella con una voz ronca, como si no hubiera oído a charlie.

— Cuídense mucho hijos, luego hablaremos —fueron las palabras de charlie y con esto se fue.

Sin responder nada todos hicimos caso, y entramos sin perder de vista nuestras cosas que las llevaban unos hombres con un aspecto no muy bueno.

— Déjelas ahí— ordeno ella al cerrar la puerta.

— Y ustedes escuchen claro esto no lo voy a repetir si están acá las cosas tienen que ser como yo diga o si no sufrirán demasiado— dijo cruzando los brazos.

Y cuando dijo eso todos intercambiamos miradas todo era tan raro aca, era como un castillo antiguo, estaba tan oscuro era como una noche si eso era como una eterna noche.

— Haber empecemos por el chico— dijo ella tomando las cosas de jasper. Acomodando la maleta en el suelo y los libros en el brazo

— Oiga eso es privado —dijo jasper cuando la vieja loca empezó a esculcar.Lo ignoro mientras ojeaba los libros:

— Este no lo necesitaras para el colegio, este tampoco, tal vez este vaya, este se quedara conmigo... —decía mientras arrojaba unos al suelo y los otros los acomodaba en su mano.

Los ojos de jasper se movían del brazo al suelo sin decir nada, tal vez todos habíamos quedado así. Que le pasaba a esta loca. Cuando la vieja loca termino y dijo que desecharía la mitad de las cosas de jasper, creo que eso fue lo que lo saco del estado en el que se encontraba, jasper rugió:

— QUE CREE QUE HACE VIEJA LOCA, CLARO QUE USTED NO VA A BOTAR LA MITAD DE MIS COSA PFF— y dicho esto se tiro al piso a recoger todo lo que la vieja había dejado para botar.

— ¿A no? Estamos en mi casa y se siguen mis reglas yo siempre tengo la razón a si que esto se bota y punto —dijo quitándole las cosas que jasper había recogido.

Al parecer jasper se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido pelear con la vieja loca, por que se levanto serenamente y grito:

— ¡ME LAS PAGARA! su vida será de lo peor mientras yo este aquí, se lo juro vieja loca nunca tendrá un enemigo como yo — luego cerro sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Uh-uh eso era malo pobre vieja lo que se le espera, Jasper era tan, tan mmmmmm como decirlo tan el, cuando quería simplemente podía llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla, tenia cara de ángel pero pensamiento de demonio esto era un punto a su favor.

La anciana lo miro con chispas en los ojos de sapo que tiene, es verdad su cara es muy parecida a la de un sapo jah! tiene ojos grandes, redondos, y así enojada parecía que se iban a salir d sus orbitas, jajá jajá mejor ahora le digo cara de sapo.

— Haber quien gana jovencito— dijo ahora alzando la cara en señal de desafió.

Jasper pareció no oírla giro su cara y empezó a cantar o mas bien a gritar.

— LALALALALALALALA LA ANCIANA ME GANARA – mientras tenia una extraña sonrisa.

— Valla que niño tan maleducado, ahora la maleta— dijo recogiendo la maleta y abriéndola. — Tal vez Este pantalón pero este no esta camisa esta algo fea –iba acomodando la ropa que le gustaba en la maleta y la otra la tiraba en una esquina en el suelo.

— Veamos— dijo ahora con tono desafiante mientras recogía mi maleta del piso, supongo que esperando a que hiciera algo como Jasper, que le gritara o me enojara. Jah pobre ojos de sapo no le voy a dar el gusto. Igual no le tomo más de diez minutos.

— Guau — dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, jajajaja más abiertos si es posible mientras que depositaba mi maleta en el suelo y se dirigía con agilidad hacia las de rosalie.

— Valla muchachita si que traes equipaje, total aquí no lo necesitaras—dijo abriendo las muchas maletas de rosalie.

— Esto esta bien, esto también, NO esto esta horrible, esto muy mostrón – así pasaron 20 o 30 minutos.

— Te quedaras con esto—dijo mostrando una maleta frente a la rubia.

Una de ocho eso no esta bien.

— ¿QUE ESTA LOCA Y EL RESTO DE MIS COSA? AJAH SE LAS QUIERE QUEDAR USTED POR QUE NO TIENE DINERO PARA COMPRAR SU ROPA POR ESO VISTE TAN HORRIBLE, PFF NO CREA QUE MI ROPA LE VA AQUEDAR USTED ES MUY ¡GORDA! ¡Y MI ESPEJO! — chillo Ros.

— O que insolente jovencita claro que si tengo dinero para comprar ropa pero soy decente al vestirme, y claro que no estoy gorda es solo la ropa. Y todo esto no lo necesitaras aca créeme, el espejo menos— dijo Eulalia con calma.

— Maldita anciana fea y gorda me las pagara no le quedara vida después de esto su vida será peor de asquerosa que ahora ¡GORDA! —dijo rosalie haciendo uso de su mejor habilidad: insultar a la gente.

Mientras jasper y yo intercambiábamos miradas y risitas tontas.

— O valla niña maleducada —dijo ahora con rabia, al parecer a alguien se le acabo la paciencia. —Vas a aprender lo juro. O dejare de llamarme Eulalia.

— JAH pues que bueno que decidió cambiarse de nombre por que ES HORRIBLE —grito rose.

— Claro que no es horrible es un nombre muy hermoso, no tiene comparación con los horribles nombres que le ponen a las niñas ahora, ya quisieras tu tener un nombre tan lindo pero llamarte ROSALIE jah ese si es horrible.

Y la verdad estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas no reírme de las loqueras de la ojos de sapo pero es que…

— Jajajajajajajajaja — no aguante más es que Eulalia bonito que bueno que se da ánimos ella misma, así logro vivir siempre dándose ánimos —bonito jajajajajajaja.

Y al momento se empezaron a escuchar otras risas mas supuse que de rosalie y jasper, no creo que la ojos de sapo se este riendo de ella misma, hay no me dolía el estomago de reírme es que…

— Jajajajajajaja, boni… —

— BUENO YA BASTA— y fui interrumpida por una muy enojada ojos de sapo.

Y entonces trate de dejar de reírme piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo, y recordé cuando vi a jake con la maldita de Vanesa. Y así se me fueron todas las ganas de reírme recordar eso todavía me dolía, no mucho pero…

—y que pasara con el resto de cosas —pregunte ahora con calma mientras Rose y Jasper paraban de reírse.

— Se desechara —dijo con tono triunfante.

— Oh — exclamamos a unísono.

— Suban sin comer por culpa de su maleducado comportamiento — dijo la ojos de sapo. Y mientras subíamos empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles. Alcance a escuchar algo como: "niños maleducados pero aquí van a aprender".

La verdad el tema de la comida no nos afecta mucho, habían días que no comíamos por que mama peleaba o despedía a la persona que papa contrataba para cocinar y nadie cocinaba, o por que nos castigaban sin cenar como ahora, o por que simplemente teníamos un nivel de alcohol en la sangre un poco elevado y si comíamos lo mas seguro es que hubiéramos devuelto no muy gentilmente todo iuu, y la verdad mucho no pasaba, aquí seguíamos vivos sin comer en la noche, definitivamente la ojos de sapo tiene que aprender mas castigos o algo así.

Al llegar al segundo piso habían varios cuartos, algo así como un internado o una cárcel, o yo que se algo donde hay varias habitaciones seguidas con aspecto lúgubre.

— Siga joven —dijo un hombre que salio de la nada, mientras jalaba a jasper, luego salio de la nueva habitación de jasper, y nos guió a la siguiente habitación y esa era la mía, ay que bueno que me toco cerca de jasper, y la siguiente a la derecha era la de rose, bueno por lo menos nos toco cerca a los tres en este cuento de terror.

Al entrar a el cuarto que me correspondía un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo era tan uh-uh oscuro, lúgubre, frió, sin un rayo de sol, la habitación era hermosa, había una cama grande en centro de la habitación, dos mesas a los lados de la cama, un gigante armario seguro le encantaría a rosalie si tuviera toda su ropa, y el baño también era muy grande. Me tire sobre la cama y cerré mis ojos lo mejor en este momento seria descansar, aunque bonito Eulalia jajajajajaja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REWIEVS?


	3. LA LLAMADA!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la grandiosa y genial Meyer, quien me los presto unos días para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han tomado parte de su tiempo y lo han dedicado a leer mi fic. Les mando un saludo YA PRONTITO APARECEN AL JUEGO LOS CULLEN **

CAP 3: La llamada.

Aaaaaaaaa!- un horrible grito me despertó.

— ¿Que paso? — grite mientras corría al pasillo.

Al salir del cuarto jasper estaba allí con su mirada perdida y con cara de no "paso nada" su cuerpo recostado en la puerta de la habitación de la anciana, pero yo conocía muyyy bien esa mirada.

—Tranquila bella es solo un percance de la anciana— dijo mientras sonreía y se dirigía a su cuarto.

—JAH ¿Qué le hiciste a la ojos de sapo? —pregunte cuando jasper ya entraba en su habitación con mi mano apuntando a su dirección.

— ¿Qué yo no le hice nada a la ojos…? un momento ¿a quien?

— Mmmmmm pues veras ayer que se enojo la ojos de s… la anciana pues me di cuenta de que tenia mucho parecido con un sapo ya sabes ojos grandes, redondos, y saltones, entonces pues que mejor apodo que ojos de sapo ¿no es genial? —explique

— Claroooo bella es genial ay por eso es que somos aparte de hermanos amigos, eres genial además el nombre combina mucho con lo que le deje en la almohada ¡un sapo!, ay belly-bells te quiero — dijo esto se acerco me dio un beso en la cabeza y regreso a su habitación.

Pobre señora meterse con jasper era algo tonto

Al pasar el rato me dio como que cosa, pero a la vez risa al recordar el grito de la vieja. En ese momento la puerta rechino alguien iba entrar, cerré los ojos fingiendo dormir.

— Señorita —hubo un grito y esa era la inconfundible voz de la ojos de sapo.

— Dígame —dije tratando que mi voz sonara ronca, intentando parecer dormida. Si que era mala actriz

— Se que usted no hizo nada, pero le advierto si vuelve a pasar algo me las pagara usted —dijo señalándome.

— Si claro como diga, ¿pero que paso? ¿Tuvo una pesadilla? –dije tratando de esconder la risa.

— En el desayuno hablaremos de eso —dijo colocando una bolsas sobre la cama y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Cuando salio del cuarto corrí hacia la bolsa, al abrirla era un uniforme supongo que del prestigioso colegio al que nos inscribió charlie, hermoso pero muy grande.

Enseguida me metí a bañar definitivamente todo era muy bello, oscuro pero bello, el agua calida el champú tenia olor a frutas, tal vez y solo tal vez no estaba tan mal, lo único que me perturbaba el no saber que paso entre Charlie y Renée, pero eso era un mal recuerdo ahora, tenia que tener animo para el nuevo colegio, aunque no iba a ser fácil, no es que sea antisocial ni nada de eso simplemente, me es difícil entablar relaciones con la gente, eso no significa que no tenia amigos por que la verdad esa es una de las cosas que voy a extrañar de ni antiguo colegio a mis amigos, la pasaba tan bien con ellos era genial, simplemente genial, estaban Angela, Leah, Kim, Rachel y Rebecca eran mis mejores amigas, (por cierto tengo que llamarlas), eran mis mejores amigas hace mas de 2 años y la pasamos sensacional juntas, ellas son muy alocadas, y fueron las que me abrieron los ojos al mundo real tal vez ellas Vivian la vida algo descontrolada y aunque ese tampoco era mi caso lo disfrutaba al máximo , en fin en otra ocasión será esa historia, pero no estaba solamente ellas, también están: Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paúl, Jared, Sam y Jasper si mi hermanito por eso no somos solo hermanos si no amigos, estos chicos también son geniales con ellos también somos amigos hace bastante, cuando salimos todos la pasamos genial, somos un grupo grande y feliz how eso sonó muy chicle . Me termine de bañar, salí sin prisa agarre mi celular y marque el numero de angela seguro deben estar todas juntas para ir al instituto.

— Hola bella ¿Cómo estas?— contesto una muy emocionada angela.

—Hola Áng. Pff la verdad estoy pésima ¿estas con las chicas? — dije mientras me secaba y me vestía.

— Ajam estas en altavoz pero que ti… —y no pudo terminar leah la interrumpió, siempre tan impaciente —BELLA, AMIGA POR QUE NO LLEGAS ES TARDE, TE HEMOS MARACADO MIL A LA CASA Y NO CONTESTAS— grito leah.

— Maldición Leah no grites que no estoy sorda, y no, no voy a ir, la verdad es que no se ni siquiera donde diablos estoy.

—AJAH ¿con quien estabas maldita?, seguro te emborrachaste, estas perdida y quieres que vallamos por ti… ESTAN TIMBRANDO VOY A ABRIR deben ser los chicos— esa era Kim siempre tan mal pensada — PFF chicas me quieren dejar sorda, NO GRITEN, y no, no es eso lo que sucede es que ayer en la tarde estaba yo muy comodita durmiendo cuando, escuche gritos de Renée y Charlie, cuando baje no estaba Renee por ningún lado, pero Rosalie estaba como loca y ni…

— Jah y ¿que tiene de extraño que Rosalie este como loca? Siempre es así, una maldita loca —esta vez era Jacob quien me interrumpió. Maldición que manía la de estos chicos.

— Si, si como digas Jake, hola, ¿eres tan amable y me dejas contar la puta historia?

— Uyy que genio con el que amanecimos ¿es verdad lo que nos dijo Kim que estas perdida? —y esta vez era Embry, maldición.

— ¡CALLATE EMBRY! ¡CALLENSE YA TODOS!... gracias, bueno como les decía Rose estaba como loca, mas loca de lo normal, si Jake, si es posible que este mas loca de lo que esta yo la vi, y gritaba cosas que ni siquiera entendí, Charlie simplemente se limito a decir que empacáramos las cosas que nos íbamos de esa casa a donde una tal tía Eulalia…

— Jajajajajajaja Eulalia, que nombre tan lindo, jajajajajaja tu Eulalita dos jajajajajajaja— y esta maldita vez era Seth, y al momento se escucharon las risas de todos, maldición estos chicos son lo máximo [sarcasmo].

— ¡MALDICION! Es la ultima vez que les digo de muy buena manera que por favor ¡SE CALLEN LA PUTA GETA! Gracias… me gusta cuando son corteses y obedientes, como les decía Charlie dijo que empacáramos y nos fuimos en el auto duramos mas o menos una hora y media en auto, y llegamos donde la ojos de sapo, el muy vil de Charlie se largo y nos dejo en esta casa que parece un castillo de terror y nos inscribieron en un nuevo colegio que no tengo ni idea donde es, y ya, ahora si pueden hablar ¿preguntas, dudas, sugerencias?

— yo, yo ¿puedo? —pregunto Quil, aww que tierno me encanta cuando me hacen caso.

— Tiene la palabra Quil.

— Hay gracias bellita ahora, primero que nada ¿quien diablos es la ojos de sapo?

— Ay que bobos, pues Eulalia. ¿Otra pregunta Quil?

— Si, si mmmmmm, como te lo digo mmmmmm a si ¡QUE PUTAS SIGNIFICA ESO, QUE NO TE VAMOS A VER MAS! ¡QUE NO ABANDONAS ASI SIN MAS!

— Que lindo pues igual no estamos tan lejos como para no volvernos a ver lo difícil va a ser para escaparnos de esta ojos de sapo, pero p…

— ¿Y Jasper? ¿Esta contigo o el puto se largo igual que el cabron de Charlie? —pregunto Sam

— No Jasper esta conmigo, y la verdad ya esta en acción esta mañana despertó a la ojos de sapo con compañía. La vieja pego un grito apenas vio al sapo. Oye no le digas cabron a Charlie solo Jasper y yo le podemos decir así.

— Si claro como digas. Bueno lo importante es que están juntos, Bells mucha suerte en tu nueva escuela, si alguien te molesta solo llámanos e iremos a arreglar cuentas por que nadie se mete contigo— aww que tiernos —lo malo es que estas con la loca.

— Seguro si tengo problemas no lo duden que los voy a llamar, o si no ¿para que diablos los tengo y los dejo consumir tantos esteroides? Para que golpeen a los chicos malos y eso, y no te preocupes que Rose esta en las mismas condiciones mías, es nueva y no tiene a su ejercito de taradas, perras.

— Jajajajaja si bella tiene razón, chicos simplemente los usamos para que nadie nos moleste, son nuestras marionetas— Rachel siempre tan tierna.

— Ey claro que no chicas acéptenlo, ustedes mueren por nosotros y nuestra compañía, nos aman y nosotros por no hacerlas sentir mal, les hablamos— Paúl, definitivamente, estar tanto tiempo con Rachel le hacia daño, o ¿mas bien al revés? Pff la cosa es que son igual de tiernos.

— Bueno ya dejando claro que somos los mas grandes y mejores,… Bella te vamos a extrañar a ti y al puto loco de Jasper, de verdad que nos van a hacer falta en el colegio, no va a ser igual sin ustedes…

— Si Belly apenas veas al maricon de Charlie dile que lo odiamos y que tiene 13 enemigos más aparte de todos los que ya tiene, y también que es un puto cobarde —Rebeca, y si que me iban a hacer falta, aww que lindos aunque ya se estaban poniendo como que muy emos.

—Pues si Bella, de verdad que los vamos a extrañar es que…

— Bueno gente se están poniendo como que muy emos, y de paso a mi me están poniendo así, yo también los voy a extrañar mucho y creo que jazz también, pero igual nos vamos a ver después, es mas creo que las Push no puede estar tan lejos de aquí allí nos vamos a ver OK. Los quiero cuídense y no se olviden torturar a la idiota de Maria y la tarada de Alejandra.

— Uh-uh pues caro que no ya tengo planeado que hacerle jajajaja, va a ser tan divertido, seguro Jasper no le ha dicho nada de que se fueron, yo me encargo de decirle que se fue— dijo Áng., Alejandra era la novia de Jasper una de las muchas, muchas conquistas, pero a nosotros no nos caía nada bien era del ejercito de plásticas de Rose.

— Ay yo voy contigo áng eso va a ser muy divertido. —esta vez era Leah, vaya estas chicas eran malas, pero definitivamente esto iba a ser muy divertido la cara que pondría Alejandra no tendría precio.

— Bueno malditos ya lárguense a estudiar que van tarde y dejen de decirme que van a hacer que me hace extrañarlos mas y querer estar allá, los quiero cuídense, un beso a todos…

— JAH pero a mi seguro en la boca… —alcance escuchar decir a Jake antes de colgar, definitivamente los iba extrañar y mucho. Maldición no me eh terminado de arreglar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEWS?


	4. SI QUE TE VEZ GRACIOSO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen BLA BLA BLA . Ellos son de la grandiosa y genial Meyer, quien me los presto unos días para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. :D**

CAP 4: SI QUE TE VES GRACIOSO… NO TU TE VEZ PEOR

Abrí la bolsa que dejo la loca ojos de sapo, y al vestirme sentía algo extraño tal vez era demasiado grande pero muy cómodo ¿pantalón para el colegio para mujer? raro pero cómodo.

Salí a desayunar al bajar allí estaban sentados Rose y Jasper pensé que iban a estar no se tristes o algo así, pero era al contrario. Rose tenia una mueca como de enojo dibujado en su rostro y Jasper…allí estaba jasper riendo locamente.

— ¿Qué pasa pregunte? — con incredibilidad se veía raro con uniforme, en la escuela anterior no usábamos uniforme.

— Mírala bella ee ¿que tal se ve?, parece un chico solo el cabello la hace ver como chica, eh! — decía en risotadas señalándome a rosalie.

— Cállate esperpento tu no luces muy bien – le gruño.

— Pues realmente Jasper no ce ve tan mal como tu lechoncita —le dije a Rose.

Se veía bien a pesar de todo pero su cuerpo algo gordo, era algo que nadie esperaba ver Rose así, gorda esto tenia que saberlo Jake, a si que como buena amiga que soy tome una foto a Rose desde mi teléfono y se la envié a Jake con un mensaje que decía ¡LO IMPOSIBLE, CREI QUE NO VIVIRIA LO SUFICIENTE PARA VER ESTO! Bajo la oscuridad Rose agacho la cara parece que mi comentario algo hizo pensé por que estaba sonrosada, y eso si que era raro en Rosalie.

No pude contenerme y me solté a reír.

—Hay por dios bella tu cállate te vez horrible mucho mas que horrible, además ¿que estabas haciendo con ese celular? — Ay no maldición estoy muerta, bien muerta si se da cuenta de lo que hice me mata.

Afortunadamente una voz nos interrumpió

— Bueno ahora los peinare —dijo la ojos de sapo con felicidad.

— Que como así, ya somos muy grandes y así estamos bien - chillo jasper alborotando aun más su cabello.

— ¡NO! —chillo rosalie tocando su pelo.

— Da igual— respondí sin saber a que se refería la anciana.

— Primero tu jovencito —dijo ella.

Rose se concentro en el peinado de jazz y yo en la ventana.

Después de tener a jasper unos cuantos minutos lo dejo libre mientras rosalie estallaba de risas ¿era para tanto?... si que era para tanto se veía tan, tan raro, si como que chistoso con su cabello todo hacia atrás era algo tan raro nunca lo había visto así, no se veía del todo feo pero si muy gracioso no pude parar de reír mientras el se recostaba contra la mesa, ocultando su cabeza.

— Sigues tu —dijo señalándome ahora a mi con una risa estupida.

—…. — no respondí mientras me sentaba enfrente de ella, no podía ser tan malo o ¿si?

— Oiga cuidado eso duele— eso dolía que estaría haciendo sentía un estrujón tras otro— ¡OIGA ESO DUELE!

Pero la maldita ojos de sapo me ignoro, cuando por fin termino, tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible.

— ¡GENIAL GRACIAS A USTED HOY TODO EL PUTO DIA VOY A TENER UN DOLOR DE CABEZA ESPANTOSO!— le grite ya bastante cabreada. No sabia como había quedado lo único que me hizo caer en cuenta de que no había quedado muy bien fue la risa de jasper y rosalie esto me indico que muy bien no había quedado, no había posibilidad este era el fin , me deje caer en un sofá viejo que había ,total ¿que había peor que esto?.

— Que mal educada jovencita, le prohíbo que use esas palabras en mi casa, y usted que se veía que era la más decente jum.

— BAH…—y no estaba de humor para discutir con la maldita ojos de sapo.

— Tu jovencita —dijo la anciana ya enojada señalando a rose.

Ella se dirigió a la anciana con miedo pues nunca le habían tocado el pelo hasta ahora.

Después de un rato la soltó y era algo realmente raro ver a rose con todo el cabello recogido, ósea peinada y mas encima mal… tenia dos colitas una un poco mas arriba con un largo crespo que escapaba d cada una, era algo como para una foto ella gritaba estupideces, pero la ignoramos solo podíamos reír aunque no quisiéramos ese peinado no se lo veía hacia mas de 10 años era algo para no perdérselo.

—Están todos listos y bonitos por fin, bueno desayunen — dijo la anciana con una rizosota.

La verdad yo esperaba sapos o cosas así pero no, era lo normal fruta café y tostadas.

—Ahora si le explico señorita y espero dar con quien lo hizo-dijo la anciana mirándome fijamente.

-O bien- respondí.

Mientras comenzaba con su historia todos estábamos concentrados en nuestros desayunos, ella siguió contando lo feo que fue encontrarse a ese sapo cuando despertó, pero yo pensaba pobre sapo cuando despertó ver a esa vieja loca:

— Y ahí cuando me levante estaba a mi lado un enorme y feo sapo algo grande con ojotes y me miraba algo aterrador— la anciana frente a mí tapando sus ojos como si el feo sapo estuviera allí.

Todos reímos a unísono.

Si que había sido Jasper quien si no el, pero esto era solo el comienzo. Claro que lo era con jazz en esa casa todo se podía esperar. Su cabecita trabajaba algo raro. Luego de advertirnos que no podía volver a pasar algo así, o que la conoceríamos de verdad dijo que iba a dejar lista la cocina para salir a llevarnos al colegio.

— A por cierto jazzy hable con los chicos ahora cuando me estaba alistando, les conté todo lo que paso y dice que nos van a extrañar mucho.

— Vaya había olvidado llamarlos, con todo eso del sapo…

— Si, si eso les dije, tranquilo.

— ¿Y que te dijeron?

— No pues que no iba a ser igual, y pues yo les dije que igual nos íbamos a seguir viendo, sabes jazz se estaban poniendo todos emos, me toco cortarlos ya sabes me estaban hasta contagiando, Sam dice que si necesitamos algo, o que si alguien nos molesta que solo los llamemos que ellos vienen, bueno si alguien me molesta a mi, tu ya estas bien grande para que te defiendas…

—Pfff siempre igual de patanes, por lo menos hay algo bueno en todo esto, no voy a tener que ver mas a esos idotas, ni a las tontas de tus a amigas —Rosalie me interrumpió y solo para decir estupideces.

— Y me imagino que ya llamaste a tu grupo de zorras, o que ellas ya te llamaron para ver por que no apareces… mmmmmm no verdad, por que a ellas no les interesa si tu estas o no por que para ellas tu simplemente las opacas, no las dejas brillar los suficiente, por eso esta contigo y no son mas que unas…

— Cállate no me han llamado pro que mi celular esta sin carga y ade…

— Si claro como digas, igual me vale, como te decía jazz, dicen que ya saben que broma le vana hacer a Maria, y áng con ayuda de Leah se va a encargar de decirle a Alejandra que no estas más, dicen que va a ser muy divertido ver el show que hace Alejandrita.

— Pues la verdad si va a ser muy divertido, me la imagino gritando como una loca, jum.

— Bueno nos vamos ya, cojan sus cosa y al auto— dijo la vieja loca.

Y allá voy maldito nuevo colegio.

Subimos al carro después de todo que seria peor que estar en una parte que no conoces, sin Charlie y Renee, sin nuestra casa y por supuesto sin nuestros amigos creo que esto le dolía hasta a la frívola de Rosalie me imagino que le dolía dejar a su tonto novio Royce y a su ejercito de plásticas o como ella les dice amigas, aunque ella encajaba tan bien en todas partes y claro jasper no se quedaba atrás ellos son mellizos son muy parecidos en lo físico pero Jasper es muy diferente en la forma de ser, es mas parecido a mi es muy emm si lindo , todas las chicas en el instituto querían con el pfff pero que seria de mi la chica callada, , que se le hace difícil congeniar con gente normal y la verdad no soy muy apuesta seria algo difícil volver a conseguir amigos.

— Llegamos chicos pueden bajar — dijo la loca mirándonos de arriba abajo y con una estupido sonrisa en la cara, quien sabe que estará planeando esta vieja loca, para completar hoy éramos el centro de atención, todos nos miraban pues los nuevos siempre somos el punto, total no desencajaríamos tanto por lo menos teníamos el uniforme entonces no éramos 100% colados. Era muy grande y bonito.

Nos encontrábamos allí en la vista de todos, todos nos miraban y los malditos ni siquiera se esforzaban por disimular si éramos los nuevos y todo eso pero… en fin hasta que no llegaran nuevas ratas de laboratorio seriamos nosotros con los que intenten meterse… JAH si intenten por que, que ni sueñen que somos entupidos.

— Bella no te das cuenta de eso— dijo rosalie furiosa.

— De que— dije, cansada de las pataletas de Rosalie.

— No seas tonta bella todas las chicas usan falda nosotras somos las únicas con pantalón por dios no seas ciega— dijo rosalie exasperada, ¡maldición! la muy tonta tenia razón llevábamos el uniforme de los chicos camisa blanca, saco azul oscuro abierto, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros y las chicas llevaban falda… falda azul.

— O valla chicas ya entiendo por que todas las miran, y yo pensando que era mi— dijo jasper con una risita.

Si que todos nos miraban en especial a rosalie y a mi que podría ser peor que esto dos chicas vestidas como chicos. Esa vieja ojos de sapo, loca me las va a pagar… esto no se queda así esto merece mínimo que le llene su frasco de shampoo con cianuro, tendré que hacer de tonta, o algo así cabeza abajo y que no se atrevan a mirar si no quieren salir lastimados guau agresiva jajaja.

— O no esto no puede estar pasando, si a mi me miran tendria que ser por bella, y por lo perfecta que soy y no por ser la mas fea y mas rara como tu, eso te lo dejo a ti para mi son los aplausos para ti los buhh!- dijo rosalie mirándome fijamente.

— Ay por dios Rosalie cállate, aplausos cuando seas alguien inteligente y no una estupida plástica, con pelo bonito… además pareces un niño, si un niño feo y gordo.

— A si es Rosalie si vieras lo fea que estas enloquecerías — dijo jasper.

— Tu cállate no te importa como me vea preocúpate por tu horrenda cara, nunca pensé estar en medio de dos perdedores ¿por que a mi dios por que? — dijo con dramatismo, nos luego nos empujo y paso por nuestro lado al campo.

Que tendría en mente con ella todo se podía esperar, enloquecería si fuera posible, robaría un uniforme…, ay por Dios eso es lo que debería de hacer robar un puto uniforme para no ser el bicho raro, valla eso quiere decir que en eso nos parecemos bueno no tanto, la verdad no lo planeo hacer solo para no parecerme a ella en nada, a ella no le importaba pasar por encima de nadie ella tenia que sobresalir y ese era su único objetivo no importaba nada mas, en eso no nos parecemos, en fin me largo a clase o algo así.

— Tranquis belly todo va a estar bien…, nos vemos luego voy a ver a quien puedo molestar— dijo jasper saliendo de mi lado y encaminándose a la que supuse era la cafetería.

Valla que jasper me sorprendía por que todo era tan fácil para el, no se parecía para nada a la familia para el todo era tan sencillo de alguien aprendí a ser así simplemente tratar de que las cosas no me afecten mucho, el único inconveniente es que todavía no logro que nada me importe, estoy aquí todavía preocupada por Charlie y por Renée, como si a ellos les hubiéramos importado nosotros para completar todos no dejaban de miarme. Si que era desagradable estar así, pero que más daba tenia que soportarlo.

—O valla chica de donde vienes— dijo una chica desde mi espalda.

Cuando me disponía a responderme interrumpió.

—O valla no importa tienes un aspecto horrible bueno no importa puedes estar conmigo total que se puede hacer una pobre chica sola que mas da ¿eres la nueva no? entonces ya esta soy tu nueva amiga soy jess y tu— dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, momento ella hizo una mueca de asco… ¿Qué me hizo a mi una mueca de asco? Va a ver esto no se queda así. — O valla eso no importa pero no crees que estas algo gorda aunque no tienes una cara tan fea, pero no importa tu nombre, o valla no nos compliquemos con eso siempre olvido los nombres eres muy gorda te diré gordita— dijo cogiendo mi mano y haciéndome dar una vuelta. — definitivamente esta rubia estupida iba a morir, pero antes de matarla tengo que saber como hacerlo, por eso es que hay que conocer al enemigo.

— Valla supongo que tienes hambre o si que si eso debe ser seguro— dijo ahora midiendo mí estomago.

¿Deberás que estaba tan gorda? nunca lo había notado nunca NADIE me lo había dicho tal vez yo era un bicho raro, y estaba un poco loca pero no era la gorda del salón eso era pasarse además ella no era tan linda la verdad era un poco de maquillaje y ropa.

Entramos a un lugar a la cafetería, vaya que tenia hambre, jah la rubia tonta me jalo todo el camino parecía como poseída al entrar nos sentamos en una mesa con unos chicos y chicas. Y todos tenían cara de bobos, aunque supongo que ellos creían que yo era rara, fea y gorda, y la rubia se largo y me dejo ay con todos esos estupidos.

—Trágame tierra—dije casi en un susurro.

— ¿Perdón decías algo? — pregunto un hombre rubio con ojos bonitos tratando de sonar sexy.

—Nah nada, que tendría yo que decirte a ti — dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a rubia.

Todos se echaron a reír.

—Oh tranquila si te pongo nerviosa no importa soy mike newton y tu eres la nueva…..así esto…mmm... Gordita verdad—dijo entre risotadas.

— Veras de hecho me llamo Isabella no gordita, y pues no eres el tipo de chicos que me gustan ósea que tranquilo no me pones nerviosa— le dije tratando de que mi voz sonara relajada, y todos se quedaron callados de inmediato.

No sabia que hacer quería correr o en el peor de los casos tirarme al cuello del maldito que estaba enfrente mió y asesinarlo, cuando me disponía a tomar la segunda opción escuche algo que tal vez hubiera preferido ignorar pero esa voz tan molesta nunca se podía ignorar.

—Gordita ven, que un amigo te quiere conocer —decía entre risotadas.

Oh perfecto gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba ella tal vez era un chico horrendo el que necesitaba una tonta y fea novia claro y yo era la tonta, fea y gorda disponible. cuando lo vi por dios no era nada de lo que yo esperaba era un chico alto, cabello en un extraño tono broncíneo enmarañado, ojos verdes penetrantes, valla que sexy, era como estar ante una revistas de esas donde el chico es el reconocido modelo pero esto era en 3D por dios, por dios, ufff era perfecto.

Levántate bella preséntate me decía una vocecita en mi cabeza, NO y mi tonto peinado no valla no y la horrible ropa, me levante era la mejor opción, pero ir hacia el chico era una mala, una pésima idea. Luego de terminar mi discusión interna lo decidí, no iba a seguir quedando como la estupida ¡me largo de aquí!, entonces corrí todo lo que mis pies me daban.

Aushh, maldición y aquí esta mi estupida torpeza me choque con una pared.

— Oye chica tranquila todo esta en orden no creo que un horrible monstruo te persiga o ¿si? A menos que ya hayas conocido a mi hermanita de lo contrario no creo — me dijo la pared con la que choque, valla aquí si que todo es extraño, las paredes hablan a y tienen hermanas.

Alce la cara y efectivamente allí enfrente mió había una pared con cara de chico… ok ok era un chico que parecía pared, aunque era muy lindo blanco, de ojos negros, cabello negro rizado, muy alto pero lo mejor muy musculoso, parecía como Jake o alguno de los chicos, no tan atractivo como el chico de la cafetería pero si muy, muy lindo.

— Oye tranquila si no quieres responder esta bien en realidad supongo que haz tenido un mal muy mal día pero tranquila yo te ayudare, me caíste bien, mas que todo por tus pantalones y por tu peinado, jajajajaja soy emmet y tu ¿eres?- dijo ahora con una sonrisa de amistad en la cara.

—Hola soy bella, y me alegra que valores lo suficiente tu vida como para no ponerme apodos —dije en un tono muy suave, pero que denotaba que no estaba jugando y es que si se le hubiera dado por ponerme apodos o algo así iba morir muy joven.

—Uh- uh bella que agresiva me encantan las chicas así…y se puede saber que te dio para peinarte y vestirte así… ok no importa por que yo súper emmet te voy a ayudar por que de verdad me caíste bien.

Ok me cayo bien me recordaba mucho a Jake, caminábamos realmente no se a donde, decidí contarle todo desde la pelea en la mañana hasta la loca casa y por supuesto lo del colegio y el chico guapo, las tontas risas.

— Valla es una historia de terror, Bella sube- dijo abriendo la puerta de su carro.

— ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos? Emmet, ¿sabias que hoy es mi primer día y que no puedo fallar? — dije tratando de sonar seria.

— O vamos Bells después de todo tu ya me contaste tu historia ahora sigue la mía no te parece justo confía en mi no estoy loco o por lo menos no esta comprobado…, solo quiero darte una vuelta por mi vida y por el colegio tranquila es el primer día no te preocupes, nunca se hace nada— y me convenció tenia razón además me quería largar de ahí y no volver.

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han tomado parte de su tiempo y lo han dedicado a leer mi fic.**

**Les mando un saludo…: D**

**El siguiente Cáp. Será un pov Rosalie y Jasper… ¿robara el uniforme de alguna chica Rosalie? ¿Cuál será la afortunada? ¿Quién será el afortunad que se encuentre con Jasper? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo… jajajaja que tal mi comercial. OK chicas espero que le haya gustado… con el tiempo se va mostrando la personalidades de cada uno… que les ha parecido? Como se dará cuenta este fic esta un poco fuera de sus personalidades normales… mas adelante incluye alcohol, drogas, piques y muertes de personas importantes…**

**Necesitamos vR mz a jazzy en acción eee! / Príncipe del mal/**

**mas adelante pueda sorprendernos mucho aw aw ¡! / drama ahh/**

**Un pokis de DoloR no hace mal: O****!**

**:D**

**¡¿REVIEWS?**

…**Oprime aquí llevas una caja de bezos de jazzy**_**…**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

** V **


	5. POR QUE TODOS NOS MIRAN?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen BLA BLA BLA . Ellos son de la grandiosa y genial Meyer, quien me los presto unos días para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. :D**

**Capitulo 5: ¿por que todos nos miran?**

Jasper POV:

Por dios si que esto estaba de locos pero bueno total todo se tiene que poder manejar, como la anciana, esto se veía mucho mas fácil que esa pequeña anciana si que era fea, y la maldita si que me las pagaría. Vamos que colegio tan grande debía de haber muchas partes para molestar aun quesea un poco, después de todo, a lo malo toca sacarle algo bueno… donde estaba mí reproductor debía estar en algún bolsillo eso era allí debía estar, o si bien aquí esta mientras caminaba escuchaba *'_by the way' _

Ay no hora de entrar a clase, tal vez si entraba de una vez podía llegar a llevar bien las materias, y a llevar muy bien los profesores eso seria necesario.

Camine rápidamente hacia el salón de clase

—Si que me las va a pagar, pobre anciana no sabe que le esperaba — murmure...

Cuando iba a abril la puerta, una voz atrás mió.

— Oye hablar solo es malo y mas aun cuando vienes peinado así no crees —dijo

— ¿Peinado como? — dije sin entenderlo, girando mi cabeza en busca de la voz y allí bajo el marco de la puerta estaba un chico alto burlando se de mi — Bien no de acuerdo lo había olvidado gracias- dije ahora con alivio.

Maldita, maldita sea por pensar tonterías se me había olvidado quitarme ese ridículo, ridículo peinado.

— No tranquilo yo puedo ayudar si quieres— dijo ahora.

— Si bien te lo agradecería –dije, aliviado.

— Tu eres el nuevo verdad mucho gusto edward Cullen soy de tu clase – dijo extendiendo su enorme mano.

— Si, lastimosamente lo soy, y soy jasper Swan mucho gusto- dije tomando su mano y sacudiéndola.

Mientras el caminaba yo lo seguía, total que seria lo peor— jah pues que fuera guey y te quisiera violar— cállate maldita conciencia, malpensada me recuerdas mucho a kim.

—Y para donde vamos— dije terminando mi discusión interna, ahora me sentía confuso.

—Bien para el baño, no creo te pase nada— dijo sonriendo, eso espero.

—Genial gracias— y si que le debía las gracias de no haber sido por el hubiera entrado con ese tonto, tonto peinado y esa fama nunca se iría. Eso siempre quedaba allí.

— oye y por que estas peinado así— dijo el chico tratando de no reírse.

— Es una larga, larga historia— dije apagando el aparato. Si que lo era , seria mejor contarle, después de todo no tenia nada que perder y por el contrario un aliado que ganar.

— bien no importa soy todo oídos después de todo no hay nada mas que hacer— dijo esbozando una sonrisa. bien comenzare si que era raro pero total era una excusa perfecta para no entrar y hacer un nuevo amigo si que lo era total me había ayudado a perder ese tonto tonto peinado.

— Guau quedaste como nuevo— dijo ahora señalando el espejo. Mire hacia el espejo y había quedado como yo otra vez, vaya le debería una de por vida.

— vamos sigue con la historia tal vez te pueda ayudar tengo muchas ideas en mente- dijo.

Rosalie POv:

O si bien maldita malditaza ¿por que? eso no me puede estar pasando a mí necesito un maldito baño. Corrí por todo el campo tal vez así nadie me vería estaba tan fea, corrí sin descaso hasta encontrar unas puertas doradas, si este debía ser el baño.

Al entrar si que lo era, era hermoso con espejos inmensos. Me mire en uno de ellos.

—No esto no esta bien maldición, que fea estoy— dije tomando mi cabello.

— Si que lo estas— dijo una chica. Me gire y allí estaban las chicas mas zorras que haya visto eran 3, la maldita líder supuse, fue la que se atrevió a insultarme, era una chica alta y esbelta aunque obviamente no me superaron un extraño color de pelo era como rojo con destellos rubios, era muy hermosa tenia que aceptarlo, pero las otras dos no le llegaban ni a los talones ósea eran muy lindas también pero eran tan comunes, tenían el cabello café y los ojos de un insulso negro, y la otra café, parecidas a bella, no es que diga que mi hermana es fea ni nada de eso simplemente muy simple para mi gusto, la cosa es que parecía que llevaran un cinturón en vez de falda era muy corta y la camisa súper ajustada parecía que de un momento a otro los botones iban a salir volando y a causar un accidente, y uno grave. Como se atrevía ella a insultarme a mi cuando me disponía contestarlo lo estupida que era…

— oh! Mírate estas tan, tan gorda aquí es para gente cool y por supuesto linda como nosotras, y tu no tienes ninguna de las dos chu-chu gordita— y sin decir mas se fue, se fue la muy maldita y me dejo a mi con la palabra en la boca pero como se atrevía esto no se iba a quedar así. — todavía podía escuchar las risas de las tres alejándose. _Vaya que se siente feo que te lo hagan pero te gusta hacerlo ¿no? _Cállate maldita conciencia, a mi no me lo pueden hacer por que soy perfecta. Pobres chicas las que alguna vez estuvieron en mi camino. Yo era así de cruel en el colegio con las chicas.

No podía mas sentía el cuerpo pesado me sentía tan fea y eso era malo me sentía sola. Era tan vergonzoso, y para completar llueve… un momento llueve aquí dentro, no puede ser estoy llorando yo Rosalie Lilian Swan Hale llorando, nadie puede ver esto. La única salida que quedaba era meterme en un baño total allí quien me encontraría. Maldición pasos alguien se acerca.

—Hola tranquila todo va a estar bien— escuche la voz de una chica muy suave, y me estaba hablando a mi. — si no te escondas mas gordita, no hay problema solo quiero ayudarte te lo prometo— dijo ahora con voz de compasión.

Gordita ¿me llamo gordita? No, no otra vez a mi nadie me insulta. Y cuando Salí.

— ¿COMO ME LLA…—pero no pude terminar por que me interrumpió un duende que se encontraba en frente mió.

— oh! Pero no estas tan mal como lo pensé Mm. veamos ¿Por qué usas pantalones?, no importa aquí tengo esta falda de repuesto te puede quedar un poco chica pero sirve toma mídetela, rápido, rápido hay mucho que arreglar— dijo con preocupación.

Sin pelear obedecí total que seria lo peor que no me quedara y que esa enanita se fuera nada mas, al ponérmela valla que me sentía tan, tan bien era como una barbie después de salir de su caja por fin salir con orgullo.

— O valla lo sabia, ahora ven- dijo poniéndome contra el espejo -si que necesitas un estilista — dijo soltando mi cabello. — Valla eres muy bonita- dijo con tono triunfante

De nuevo era yo era rosalie nunca pensé que todo se arreglaría tan pronto pero paso fue tan bello verme de nuevo al espejo.

— Gracias de verdad, te debo mi vida, y pues ya sabia que soy hermosa — dije sin despegarme del espejo.

— OK, y si lo sabias que hacías vestida así ¿sabes que eso mucho no te ayudaba? Por cierto mucho gusto me llamo Alice, Alice Cullen- dijo interesada.

— Pues me llamo Rosalie Swan, y es una larga, larga historia— dije extendiéndole la mano.

— Perfecto, puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites— dijo parándose en puntitas y abrazándome y agrego — vamos a ser muy buenas amigas, entonces puedes empezar por contarme.

Era mas agradable de lo que pensaba, aparte era tan bella esto estaba andando tan bien chica bella mas chica bella Explosión, después de que le conté toda la historia de la vieja fea, y se la describí salimos del baño hacia la cafetería, mientras hablábamos de lo que nos gustaba.

—Valla que loco, en fin te ¿gusta salir de compras?, ¿Qué hacías para divertirte en tu antiguo colegio? —me pregunto cuando ya mientras entrábamos en la cafetería y recibíamos mil miradas de los chicos.

— pues la verdad es que, esa casa parece como un castillo de terror o algo así, y obvio me encanta ir de compras, y pues me divertía, como la gente normal salía a bailar con mis ami…—pero me interrumpió.

— ¿Tienes novio?, ¿y tus hermanos te llevas bien con ellos?, Por que yo tengo dos hermanos, ¡dos! Puedes creer y la verdad es que no nos llevamos para nada, son tan tontos siempre están haciendo bromas y nunca le gusta ningún chico con el que salgo, siempre los están amenazando para que se alejen de mi y obvio son unos chiquillos inmaduros y me dejan, ósea ¡a mi! Y sabes que es lo peor que no lo hacen por que son buenos hermanos, no que va ellos hacen eso solo para divertirse. Y cuando voy a una fiesta, casi siempre están allí, no me los quito de encima nunca, y se la pasan apostando tontadas—valla esta chica si que habla rápido— lo siento, ahora si que decías, es que me tenia que desahogar, y cuando los veas no te puedes poner a babear por ellos OK.

—Valla tu si que hablas rápido, y pues te entiendo por que me pasa algo parecido, tengo dos hermanos, Bella y Jasper, no, no es un alivio tener una hermana ella es muy rara, somos dos polo opuestos, solo en el aspecto pero eso ya lo sabrás cuando, la veas, no le gustan las compras puedes creerlo a que chica normal no le gustan las compras, no baila ósea sale y todo eso pero no baila, y además le encantan los piques, hace mas o menos tres años se volvió aficionada a los piques e iba cada fin do o tres días con sus amigotes, y para completar son los mismos amigos de Jasper, ósea son los mejores amigos, pfff y yo tengo que aguantarlo es normal que entre hermanos peleen y esas cosas pero no ellos no pueden ser normales, se la pasan hablando de sus amigos que si Sam hizo esto, que si Leah, que si Rebecca, que mañana vamos a hacer tal cosa, que el lunes cumple años…— y la chica me miraba con cara de sorpresa supongo que parezco loca quejándome— Upsss lo siento me deje llevar bueno y Jasper es igual como te digo.

—Tranquila te entiendo, a mi también me molesta que me excluyan, ósea que tus hermanos hacen piques, vaya, y ¿tu también? —me pregunto bastante intrigada.

—La verdad nunca he estado en una carrera, ósea allá en steatle iba muy seguido a acompañar a mi novio pues el si hace piques, y allá también me encontraba con mis hermanos y sus amigotes, pero a mi no me interesa mucho eso ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Genial, a mi si me apasiona la velocidad, es genial y aquí cerca de Forks esta la reserva de la push allí se hacen piques y cada vez que puedo voy, y mis hermanos también, ey si tienes novio cuéntame de el.

—Pues bueno que te cuento se llama Royce King, y lo quiero muchísimo, es muy apuesto llevamos mas o menos 5 meses juntos y la ver…

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al CC (**NA: Centro Comercial, así le llamamos mis amigos y yo es que es muy largo, XP**) si es que me quiero ir de aquí? —dijo interrumpiéndome otra vez.

—mmmmmm oye sabias que es mi primer día no se y si se dan cuenta. —dije poco convencida

— Vamos hoy es el primer día DUH no se hace nada. —tenia razón

—bueno vamos.

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han tomado parte de su tiempo y lo han dedicado a leer mi fic.**

**Les mando un saludo…: D**

*** ****By the way: Red hot chillipepers… la canción es súper y el grupo es genial de verdad recomiendo esta canción además así se van ambientando de la personalidad de nuestro Jazz, o bueno de nuestros personajes.**

**OK chicas espero que le haya gustado… la verdd este cap mucho no me gusto pero… falta esperar que se conozcan todos, estos chicos si que estan locos no? **

**mas adelante pueda sorprendernos mucho aw aw ¡! / drama ahh/**

**Un pokis de DoloR no hace mal: O****!**

**:D**

**¡¿REVIEWS?**

…**Oprime aquí llevas una caja de bezos de ****el perfeKto edWArd**_**…**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

** V **


	6. TODO PATAS ARRIBA Y

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen BLA BLA BLA . Ellos son de la grandiosa y genial Meyer, quien me los presto unos días para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. :D**

**Capitulo 5: a todo esta patas arriba y de quien fue la culpa? 1 parte**

Bella pov:

— Valla emmet tú si este loco— dije arrojándole una almohada.

— Si claro yo soy el loco pero tú la distraída que se cae al bajar de un carro— dijo ahora señalando mis pies.

Malditos pies, por que siempre me pasa eso.

— No vas a negar que fue una buena presentación— dije mostrando una cínica sonrisa.

Me iba a responder cuando abrieron la puerta.

— ¿Emmet por que estas aquí tan temprano? — dijo un señor muyyy atractivo.

Guau pero que el clan de los chicos apuestos. Ahora entendía por que en mi antiguo colé los únicos guapos eran los chicos (cuando digo los chicos me refiero a mis chicos), todos los malditos guapos estaban aquí.

— Bien papa lo que pasa es que bella quería conocer mi mansión — respondió emmet entre risotadas.

— Así que es tu novia — dijo ahora el papa observándome.

— Bien no claro que— pero no me dejo terminar.

— Bien no importa tranquila, mi nombre es Carlisle y pues es solo la sorpresa de ver a una novia de el pues casi nunca trae una, sigan en lo que estaban— dijo ahora cerrando la puerta tras el, oh maldita sea lo que me faltaba que creyeran que ese loco era mi novio, no es como si me importara, pero por dios clases de sexo no mas, suficiente con Renee.

— Bien novia mía no te apenes todo esta claro mi padre no volverá a molestar— dijo cayendo de la cama.

— Por dios emmet todo quedo claro, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? esto es una relación abierta — dije cruzando los brazos

— Oh bells después no te quejes por que consiga otras chicas— dijo ahora torciendo el labio.

— Valla pero fue una sorpresa muy grande para tu papa, no crees e como que eso de tener novia no lo convenció eso de que traes mas chicos que chicas ee- dije alzando la ceja.

Se quedo quieto y después de un rato creí que se había molestado. Al no escuchar respuesta hable de nuevo tratando de calmarlo ya que a ningún chico le gustaba que dudaran de su sexualidad.

— Ey ya no es para tanto— dije.

— Pues sabes que emm si un poco y pues ahora que somos amigos te tengo que decir la verdad me gustan los hombres— dijo ahora el agachando la cabeza. Trague saliva, maldición este chico tan guapo era guey nooooo!. Vamos Bella di algo rápido piensa ¡tonta!

— Lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal, es que soy algo imprudente, igual ya somos amigos— dije tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

La verdad nunca, pero nunca putas he sabido por que los chicos lindos son los guey, es que ósea tanto chico feo que hay por ahí, y no que va, tienen que ser los lindo.

— Bella te puedo confesar algo muy feo— dijo ahora tomando sus rodillas con las manos, jejeje parecía un niño traumado.

— Pues si supongo, ya me dijiste algo grave que hay algo peor — dije. Era algo raro verlo así era como tener a un chico de un manicomio en frente. Me moví disimuladamente a la puerta por si acaso ya saben en caso… un chico el doble de grande se lanzara sobre mi a estrangularme por meterme en lo que no me importaba o diablos por que nunca escuchaba a nadie acerca de mi imprudencia, no quiero morir soy demasiado joven.

- E bien, lo que pasa es que NO SOY GUAY- dijo lanzándose con una almohada encima.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar solo cuando su grade cuerpo estuvo encima mió, allí estaba encima mió con una almohada, o valla un momento que había dicho… pero por dios con eso se jugaba si que me las pagaría.

— QUE, QUE— fue lo único que pude decir mientras buscaba una forma de que sufriera tal vez estrangulándolo poco a poco mmmmmm si eso seria interesante…

— Ay no bella hubieras visto tu carota, si que serás mi amiga eres tan ingenua, — dijo levantándose de encima mió.

— Eres un idiota, por un momento cuestione el destino y toda esa mierda, vas a pagarlo caro— dije mientras me intentaba recuperar.

— Lo se, y por eso te amo— dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla— aguarda ¿destino?

—Púdrete… has visto la hora la ojos de sapo me va a matar — dije ahora algo preocupada.

— Bella de veras si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme— agrego al final mientras salíamos de la casa, por suerte era que no se encontraba nadie todavía allí.

— Tranquis obvio te llamo, a quien más si no— era tan buen amigo y tan loco tal como jake.

**Al llegar a la casa**** de la loca anciana.**

— Maldita niña desobediente— dijo la anciana mientras se acercaba y me tomaba por el brazo.

— Oh por dios vieja loca shu-shu de acá deje en paz a mi novia— dijo emmet abrazándome y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Valla que eres idiota Emmet, solo a ti se te ocu…— pero ya era demasiado, la vieja sapo me había jalado del brazo y me había plantado una bofetada.

— ¿a eso es que vas al colegio a conseguir novio? TE LARGAS DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO— dijo cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

—Ay no por favor por favor no me saque (sarcasmo)… ¡DE LA MANSION EMBRUJADA VIEJA LOCA, MIREME A LA CARA Y PREGUNTEME CUANTO ME IMPORTA**(NA: jajaja así decimos nosotras aquí no lo inventamos con mis amigas, señalas tu cara con el dedo índice XP y lo dices)**, PFFF, FEA! —dije algo exaltada.

— A veo esa era la anciana que me decías, e bien encontraremos una solución— dijo ahora confundido y apenado

—A veo que esa era la anciana que me decías, DUH soy Emmet y cuando era pequeño mi mama me dejo caer de la cuna—dije tratando de imitar la perfecta voz de el.

Y antes de que esto acabara peor salio sacando a jasper y a rosalie de la casa.

—Bien bella tu solo sabes cometer horrores— gritaba la rubia desencajada.

—NO VIEJA LOCA, OJOS DE SAPO, TODO MENOS ESTO, POR FAVOR LE PIDO DISCULPAS, ME ARRODILLO, NO VUELVO A SALIR DE LA CASA PERO NO ME MANDE A ROSALIE A QUE ME ATAQUE NOOO! —grite con algo de drama— NOOO! PREFIERO QUE ME MATE—grite arrodillándome frente a la casa, Upsss parece que grite demasiado fuerte pues todos los vecinos salieron, jejeje.

— jajajajajajaja, Bells eres genial, te amo hermanita— dijo Jasper mientras me levantaba del piso y me daba un abrazo.

— Bien ellos son mis hermanos Rose y Jazz— dije mirando a emmet.

Mucho gusto dijeron los 3. Pero había algo en la mirada de rose algo que hacia ver tan diferente.

— Pues les tengo una propuesta — dijo ahora emmet— pues todo fue por mi culpa entonces pueden quedarse en mi casa el tiempo necesario.

— Pues si lo debes, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer en…— dije. Pero antes de que acabara escuche.

—Bien estamos de acuerdo— dijo rose.

—NOOO! ¿POR QUE? VIEJA LOCA ¿QUE LE HIZO A ROSE?, ELLA NO ME CAE MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS, PERO CHARLIE Y RENEE SIEMPRE DIJERON QUE ERAMOS HERMANAS ¿QUE LE HIZO? ¿POR QUE NO SE METE CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO POR QUE?.

—Si Bells tiene razón, ¿Rose estas bien? es que tu de acuerdo con algo valla—dijo Jasper con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro— Ay no esto no esta bien y la ropa- chillo jasper.

— ¡Y COMPREN ROPA POR QUE ESTA NO LES PERTENECERA MAS!— chillo la anciana desde la ventana con unas tijeras en las manos.

—Vamos -dijo emmet.

— Ay no mi ropa mal…— intente decir

— Nada bells— dijo amenazante, y yo no me quise hacer de rogar y me subí al carro. Al subir al carro había algo que me preocupaba, algo que realmente me dolía charlie como sabría donde estábamos, tenia claro que con los papas de emmet todo estaría bien eran tan buenas personas y con emmet todo era tan perfecto.

— ¿Emmet y que dirán tus papas que tu novia es una recostada? — dije alzando los brazos.

Soltamos una risa mientras que Jasper me miraba atrás, sorprendido pero como siempre era tan comprensivo conmigo, claro solo conmigo. Simplemente se hizo el que no escuchaba y cambio la canción de su reproductor lo sabia por eso estaba tan calmado.

— ¿Que dijiste novia como así que ustedes dos? — chillo Rosalie

Y por que le causaba tanta rabia esto nunca había pasado hasta hoy cuando me disponía a aclarar emmet lo confirmo.

— Si tu hermana y yo somos novios— y me dio un beso en la mejilla— llegamos amor— dijo emmet cogiendo mi mano.

— Gracias amor — respondí yo.

— Por dios tu Emmet Cullen me las vas a pagar— dije señalando su garganta.

— Claro amorcito tu mas — ¿tu mas? Luego me susurro— hay no bella será tan gracioso molestarte— dijo ahogando una risita.

— Pueden contarnos el chiste a todos — dijo Rosalie molesta.

— O claro cuñadita le estaba contando a Bells que vamos a compartir cuarto a claro y cama— dijo sonriendo.

Rosalie gruño y se esfumo al lado de jasper.

— Esto va a ser tan divertido no te sonrojes amorcito— dijo ahora emmet.

— No me sonrojo amor y te lo juro que me las pagaras— dije apretando su mano.

— Seguro— dijo.

— Están listos— dijo esta vez serio.

Si, dijimos al unísono.

Al llegar solté la mano de emmet esto lo hizo sonreír, habían cuatro personas en la mesa, dos hombres y dos mujeres a Esme la reconocí al instante, Carlisle estaba frente a mi y al lado de el una chica tan bella tal vez igual que rose, solo que era mucho mas baja, tenia el pelo negro y un corte bastante extraño y al frente de ella había un chico solo se veía su cabello y su espalda.

— Hola familiaaaa— grito Emmet.

— ¡O por dios llegaste maldito infeliz!— chillo el chico que se encontraba de espaldas mientras se le lanzaba encima

Emmet corrió escaleras arriba y el chico atrás mientras desaparecieron entre las escaleras.

Esme se levanto cuidadosamente y dijo:

— tranquilos mis niños aca estarán bien emmet ya me aviso pero sigan siéntense, mientras Lina les sirve algo de tomar— dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— O gracias que pena con ustedes — dije un poquito, muy poquito apenada.

— No tranquilos todo esta bien no se preocupen.

—Hola Esme, y Edward- dijo una chica.

Debía ser la novia de el hermano de Emmet claro era bonita, eso significaba que el hermano de Emmet debía ser muy guapo, y como no con ese papa y ese hermano.

— Se encuentra arriba, ¿podrías esperarlo abajo por favor? — dijo esme bajito

— E no— dijo la pelirroja, e ignorando lo que dijo Esme subió.

— Sigan chicos ya Emmet me contó todo, todo va a estar bien y tema cerrado van a ser como mis hijos desde ya— dijo dándonos un beso en la mejilla a todos saliendo del comedor.

— O se me olvidaba por lo visto para dormir será por sorteo se que todo saldrá bien, voy por Edward— dijo subiendo.

Cuando bajaron allí estaba la chica y parecía enojada, mientras el la calmaba y atrás Esme o por dios esto no me podía estar pasando a mi era si, si era maldición era el chico de la cafetería el de 3D odio mi vida.

— Hola Jazz— dijo abrazando a jasper.

Y para completar amigo de jasper mi peor día.

— Yo a ti te conozco ¿no?— dijo señalándome.

— Nah— dije volteando la cara.

— A lo pensé, y tu serás mi acompañante— dijo señalando a jasper ahora con una sonrisa.

— Oh ni lo pienses ella es la novia de emmet y no va a dormir con el entonces será sorteo— dijo Esme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No es justo yo quería con Rose— chillo la chiquita

— Mama no pasara nada malo yo soy muy grandecito— bufo emmet.

— Sin peleas jovencitos ahora bien ya hice los papeles saca el dueño del cuarto— dijo sacudiendo una pequeña bolsita.

Demonios todas las caras eran largas y no era para menos todos esperábamos dormir con alguien que ya por lo menos conocíamos no con un completo desconocido, pero la mas disgustada era la novia del chico con cara de asesina pegada al brazo de el.

— Bien empecemos por… veamos Alice — dijo tendiendo la pequeña bolsita.

— No mama eso es injusto y no lo voy a hacer — dijo cruzando los brazos y sacando la lengua.

— Jovencita sin compras un mes— dijo Esme amenazante.

— Ey tú no te aguantas una broma, estaba jugando. — y sin decir mas saco el papel.

— Por dios mama con el chico— dijo señalando a Jasper que no le prestaba atención pues estaba muy entretenido hablando con Edward.

— Lo siento cariño las cosas son así— dijo Esme pasando la bolsita de mano — bien ahora Emmet — dijo pasando la bolsa.

— Ella— chillo emmet señalando a Rose quien tenia cara de felicidad —me rehusó— dijo haciendo, un pucherito aww que tierno.

— Lo tomas o te quedas sin tu Jeep un mes— dijo esme

— Y bien al chico del fondo si tu Edward, con Bella no hay mas— dijo sacudiendo la bolsa y dándole el papel.

— Que pero mama— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza Emmet—Yo quería con Belly.

— Esme eso es injusto es algo…— dijo la chica furiosa, pero no pudo terminar por que la interrumpieron.

— Tu cállate Victoria yo arreglo mis cosas— dijo Edward alias chico 3D señalando a la chica.

— Pero nada amor así son las cosas bien, a dormir jovencitos ya es muy tarde por cierto tomen esto— dijo esme entregándonos unas bolsas muy grandes.

— No quiero discusiones de ustedes hasta mañana, que descansen y por supuesto tu fuera chiquilla— dijo señalando a victoria, sin decir mas jalo a su esposo y subieron.

— Pero — dijo la chica estupida pelirroja ¿se preguntaran por que la insulto? La verdad no lo se solo me salio jajaja.

— Pero nada, ya todo esta claro entre los dos — le dijo edward — que duermas— dijo empujándola a la salida.

Eso esta muy bien esa maldita pelirroja se merecía eso ¿Por qué? No lo se intuición jajajaja o algo así. Y ahora una maldita **noche larga**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han tomado parte de su tiempo y lo han dedicado a leer mi fic.**

**Les mando un saludo…: D**

**Que tal les gusto? Mmm malo no continuamos con esto?**

**ME EMNKNTA STOS CHICOS STAN BASTANTE LOKOS NO? **

**Próximo Cáp. NOCHE LARGA que creen que pase?**

**Alguna sugerencia, duda, inquietud, algo que quieran que corrija**

_**MMM también les quería decir que cabo de subir un one-shot genial se llama DEFECTO PERFECTO"SOÑARE" ESPERO QUE SE PASEN Y LES GUSTE aaaa i ke me dejen un review.**_

**:D**

**¡¿REVIEWS?**

…**Oprime aquí llevas una caja de bezos de ****el perfeKto edWArd…MMM O Emmet O LAS KE PREFIERAN a Jasper**

**Aquí escoges lo mejor!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

** V **


	7. Noche larga muy larga

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen BLA BLA BLA. Ellos son de la grandiosa y genial Meyer, quien me los presto unos días para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. :D**

**Capitulo 7: noche larga… muy larga parte 1.**

Pov: Bella

— Bueno a dormir amorcito — dijo Emmet depositando un beso en mi boca.

O diablos si que este chico estaba loco que planeaba hacer.

— Exacto chico tu lo has dicho, a dormir— dijo Rose jalando a Emmet de la camisa y arrastrando la bolsa que le había dado Esme, pff seguro a Rosalie le molesta que yo tenga novio guapo, inteligente, en cambio como el idiota King en estos momentos debe estar con la zorra de ana mínimo, le molesta, que odiosa es Rose, bueno pues Emmet no es mi novio pero ella lo cree, por eso esta así de rara.

—Oye tu no jalones a mi novio— le grite mientras subía al tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación del chico 3D, por que si, para mi suerte era la única habitación que quedaba en el tercero, ósea que este chico me podría matar en la noche y nadie oirá mis gritos.

— Así se habla cielo— grito Emmet— defiende tu territorio— oh basta loca por dios que te sucede— chillo Emmet, ¿valla que le habrá hecho?, me quede parada en la mitad de las escaleras ¿será que esta intentando matarlo? Entonces subió la duende, digo la hermana de Emmet.

— Bien no queda otra vamos a dormir no… oh Bella dice Edward que ya sube— dijo cuando me vio, y luego se pego con la mano en la frente— pero que tonta soy no me he presentado mucho gusto soy Alice, ¿Bella no? —dijo, se acerco y me dio un abrazo vaya pero en esta familia si que son cariñosos.

—En realidad no se llama Bella—dijo Jasper con una sonrisa dibujada en su feo rostro ¡pfff que metido! —pero odia su nombre real.

—No importa Bella es lindo, y bueno nos vemos en la mañana, que descanses Bella—dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla—vamos a dormir Jazzy.

—Jajajajajaja, si ve JAZZY, que duermas bien JAZZY—dije antes de continuar subiendo las escaleras.

— O genial, ahora soy Jazzy, maldición si Bella se lo dice a los chicos va a ser mi fin no me vana a dejar la vida en paz nunca pero…—refunfuñaba Jazz mientras iba tras Alice.

Cuando llegue al tercer piso, decidí que era mejor esperarlo, entonces me senté en la última escalera cuando lo vi. Venia corriendo, y vaya que chico tan putamente guapo, parece que me quede mirándolo de mas por que dijo algo incomodo.

— E bien a dormir ¿vamos? — dijo abriendo la puerta de la única habitación que había allí.

—Pues que remedio—dije entrando tras el, y vaya que me sorprendí era una habitación gigante, tenia una cama doble y estaba perfectamente tendida, tenia muchos, muchos, muchísimos discos en un stan en la pared, y era genial.

— Oye, ya cierra la boca no – dijo con una estupida sonrisa pintada en su feo rostro.

—Jah, eso quisieras—dije entrando y tirando la bolsa en la entrada de la habitación, y parece que mi respuesta lo sorprendió, seguro pensaba que era una chica fácil de intimidar JAH

— Bien quédate acá ya vengo, puedes ir cambiándote, después de todo seremos compañeros de cuarto eh— dijo saliendo rápidamente.

Pues si total no había otra salida, entre al baño depositando mi ropa en un cajón que decía Bella Esme estaba tan preparada de veras que era como una madre, abrí rápidamente la bolsa, allí habían varias bolsitas saque la que decía pijama y mientras la observaba cayo una hojita pequeña pero con letra muy bella.

_B__ien bella no te conozco mucho pero puedes contar conmigo como tu segunda madre todo va a estar bien. Esme._

Si que lo agradecía era tan bella me cambie rápidamente y deposite el resto de ropa en el baño, y por que diablos tenia que dormir con un chico tan guapo, si Charlie se enterara moriría de un infarto. Charlie pensar en el me ponía boba, con resignación me fui hacia la colcha de dormir y me deje caer sobre ella.

— Aushh perra colcha — dije levantándome—no se supone que debes ser suave maldita —dije señalándola con mi dedito.

—Genial ¿así que eres agresiva hasta con los objetos inanimado? —perfecto me había visto pelear con una colcha.

— ¿Y que? Esta dura además, las damas dormimos en la cama, como putas voy a dormir en eso— dije otra vez señalando a la maldita colcha. Dormir en esta pinché colcha, genial iba a tener pesadillas y el chico 3D alias estupido lo iba a oír todo… por que se preguntaran PUES POR QUE HABLO DORMIDA.

— E bien Bella, tienes carácter, eso me gusta— dijo Edward entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras el, pff exactamente lo mismo me dijo Emmet cuando lo conocí, estos chicos no son inteligentes al hablar. — Pues así son las cosas mi cuarto, mis reglas— dijo mientras dejaba una botella en la mesa.

— Si, si como digas… muérete— dije acostándome en la colcha, claro tus reglas tu duermes bien yo incomoda genial.

— ¿Pues eres la chica invitada no? entonces ahora por eso traje una botella de vodka espero la disfrutes — dijo abriéndola y tomando dos, tres sorbos y extendiéndomela.

— Aja ¿y que te hace pensar que yo quiero beber contigo?, es mas ¿que te hace siquiera pensar que yo bebo?— dije sorprendida este chico me estaba empezando a caer bien, pero no podía tomar no por que no quisiera, ni por que nunca lo hubiera hecho si no por que siempre que lo hacia la cagaba, yo tomaba claro pero siempre había alguien cuidándome, como ejemplo mis amigos, pero con este perfecto, perfectísimo desconocido.

— Bien gallinita, total una chiquilla como tu eso se entiende gallinita, esto es para valientes—dijo mientras bebía otra vez de la botella

Por dios el diciéndome gallina, maldito cabron que creía que con quien trataba, eso no se lo permitiría ni al chico mas guapo de todo el mundo…además que seria lo peor que podía pasar emm es mejor no pensar en eso.

—Cállate, y pásame la botella—dije mientras me levantaba de la colcha y le quitaba la botella de la mano.La dirigí a mi boca uno, dos, tres, cuatro, tragos maldición esto me estaba quemando la panza, no había comido nada, genial ahora iba a caer en coma., valla ya me hacia falta esta sensación.

— ¡Lo sabia! Sabia que no eras un santa y los descubrí por como hablas. —dijo en tono triunfante—Ey no toda—me la quito de las manos, sin decir mas se acomodo a mi lado y puso la botella de nuevo en sus labios tomando uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, vaya seis sorbos.

Pero no sentía el efecto todo estaba normal,

— Pfff al diablo quiero mas—dije

— Valla toma — dijo ahora poniendo la botella en mis piernas.

Me tenia tan asombrada llevaba mas de media botella el solo. No podía dejar que se la acabara quedaría demasiado iniciada.

— OH PASALA CHIQUILLO— dije de nuevo poniendo la botella en mi boca.

— uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, supérame, eso siete, ocho, vallaa tomas demasiado— lo escuche decir.

— Chinga botella se acabo — dije mientras la sacudía.

— Tranquila — dijo el ahora tambaleándose y abriendo el armario, o valla ya estaba borracho eso era muy poco ni a mi me hacia efecto esa cantidad o tal vez si, y al parecer tenia mas en su armario.

Empecé a sentir el calor en mi cara o no diablos por que todo esta un poquis borroso. DEMONIOS.

— Oye Bellita ¿quieres mas? — escuche la voz de Edward lejos demonios eso no era buen síntoma. Todo estaba tan borroso y se movía la maldita habitación, ay no ¡un terremoto! Voy a morir muy joven, no quiero morir, jejeje broma parece que si me hizo efecto, sentía mi cuerpo más pesado guau y sentí la necesidad de bailar, si eso era bailar. Me levante suavemente aunque con dificultad.

**Edward poV:**

Valla esa chica se veía algo loca.

Se movía de un lado a otro pero era muy divertido verla haciendo esto.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Pregunte sin dale crédito a lo que veía—-oh bien Bells te vas a perder de esta botella— dije mientras agitaba la botella de una lado a otro era una forma de atraerla no puedo negar que también me atraía a mi.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Que viene hay, eso que es? era como ver una pequeña bola rosa acercándose a mi.

— QUE PUTAS ES ESO— chille mientras las cosa esa se acercaba, se acercaba y se acercaba y mientras mas se acercaba mas crecía y valla… —un elefante— guau si que esta chingada me estaba poniendo loco pero la verdad no lo entendía esto nunca me había pasado tan rápido, ni con tan poco trago y ahí lo entendí todo— ¡MADITO EMMET!— lo sabia el nunca da nada sin recibir nada a cambio pff, entonces por eso estaba tan amable, ya me las pagaría, quien sabe que le hecho el maldito a la botella.

— ¿Ed por dios ya estas tan borracho que estas hablando solo? — escuche la voz de Bella desde mi cama.

Era como un eco su voz era tan suave, pero tan llena de fuerza, al girar mi cabeza allí estaba sobre mi cama saltando y quitándose la camisa pero lo mas extraordinario era como tener dos de ella encima de mi cama. Era como estar en un striper's. O guau no me podía dejar llevar por el instinto tenia que hacer que bajara de allí.

— ¿Que chingada piensas? bájate de hay, te vas a caer— grite mientras descubría cual era la Bella de verdad.

Sentía esa risa estupida salir de mi y como carajos quería que me hiciera caso riéndome como un puto loco, bien una perra idea pero con esta cabeza emm. Sin pensarlo dos veces salte a la cama fue mas un instinto que otra cosa, choque con ella tan fuerte que nos caímos al piso envueltos en las cobijas.

— ¡PERRAS COBIJAS! — grite mientras intentaba quitármela de encima.

—Shhh— me susurro y escuche como Bella se reía, luego sentí como sus labios apretaban los míos aunque si lo acepto estoy un poco borracho pero podría asegurarlo que era algo perfecto. Sus labios eran calidos y se sentía putamente bien.

Al abrir los ojos allí estaba el maldito elefante mirándome con sus ojotes bien abiertos y miraba a Bella raro entonces supuse que le iba a hacer daño.

— ¡OH MALDITO QUITATE A ELLA NO LE VAS A HACER NADA! — grite mientras la apartaba de encima, seria los dos, una batalla Edward cullen VS elefante rosa (agresivo).

Solo pude ver unos ojos chocolate llenos de confusión mientras se iban apagando al lado de mi cama y los ojos bien grandotes y desafiantes del maldito elefante rosa, y me miraba con odio el muy maldito me estaba retando.

— BIEN MALDITO ME LAS PAGARAS— chille mientras saltaba con mucho impulso sobre el.

**Pov A****lice:**

Era un chico muy guapo y no seria tan malo compartir mi cuarto con un chico lindo, después de todo que se puede perder, y tal vez una muy, muy buena noche.

— Vamos chico camina rápido— le dije algo irritada al ver que se detenía cada dos pasos a cambiar la música.

— De acuerdo, no seas agresiva desmovilízate la desmovilización es la salida **(NA: jejeje lo siento no pude evitarlo es un comercial que presentaban antes aquí en Colombia para que los grupos armados entregaran sus armas y eso ¿lo vieron?)** — dijo apagando el aparato.

—ja-ja-ja que gracioso—Guau fue un poco fácil de manejar, mis hermanos me hubieran ignorado olímpicamente

— ¿si verdad? Ya lo sabia, se que soy genial y todo eso— dijo mostrando un arrogante sonrisa valla que chico mas ególatra. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto la verdad Esme y Carlisle eran como medio tarados, solo a ellos se les ocurre dejar a su única hija con un chico, y no cualquier chico si no uno sexy.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunte al ver que en vez de ir al baño, se estaba desnudando frente a mis ojos.

— Uh- eh o ¿preparándome para dormir? —dijo o mas bien como que pregunto, como si yo fuera tarada.

— Si claro ¿sabias que existen los baños? además ¿no te pones pijama? — dije ahora abriendo mis ojos como si así pudiera verlo mejor, por dios este chico era muyyy sexy tenia un cuerpo perfecto se notaba que hacia ejercicio ufff de solo mirarlo me emocione **(NA: por dios se imagina al perfecto Jasper sin camisa y en bóxer ufff ((babas)) woa**).

— Pues veras es algo incomodo, me gusta dormir así ¿te molesta? — dijo cayendo sobre la cama, en MI cama y luego al ver que no respondía agrego— por lo que veo te gusta ¿no? — ufff definitivamente este chico era narciso, pero al diablo a quien quiero engañar era perfecto.

— Aja eso quisieras, de hecho solo decía, realmente me da igual— dije tratando de sonar normal, y quitando mi pantalón después de todo siempre tenia una pantaloneta y una blusa algo pequeña pero siempre la tenia.

— Oye ¿que haces? — dijo haciendo una perfecta "o" con su perfecta boca.

— Dah lo mismo que tu me preparo para dormir, es que es muy incomodo dormir así— le dije las mismas palabras que el a mi mientras me iba quitando mi chaqueta y levantándome para ir por mi laptop, tenia que checar mi FACE... Luego me deje caer en MI cama junto a el—¿Por qué te molesta?.

— Eh nah esta bien — dijo levantando las cobijas para luego meterse debajo de ellas y taparse hasta la cara con ellas.

— ¿Oye tu vas a dormir en MI cama? — dije tratando de esconder la emoción.

Y tal vez noto en mi voz la emoción pues su respuesta fue tan…

— Eh no te va a pasar nada duendecito tengo novia— dijo y luego se quedo callado, como que se durmió, y ahssss tiene novia en fin no me importa ni cinco.

Me sentía tan rara con un chico tan guapo en mi cama y que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo tenerme a su lado por dios esto es frustrante, muy frustrante pero de alguna manera tendría que empezar a importarle eso estaba seguro.

— Ay duende podrías apagar la luz— dijo una voz desde de debajo de todas las cobijas supuse yo una cobija que quería descansar.

—Claro como ordenes—apague mi lap, luego la luz y me metí a la cama. Después de todo el era el que estaba metido en MI cama y no seria tan malo compartir algo de cobijas.

Y para completar mi muy genial día y es que aun que la había pasado genial con Rose esta chica era hermosa nada de lo que todos comentaban al igual que Bella las dos eran geniales y aunque me caía mejor Rose, Bella se veía genial en fin mañana cuando vean lo hermosas que son en realidad van a quererse morir, aunque lo que escuche de Jasper si era mas que cierto, por que en su primer día ya tenia muchas chicas babeando por el y como no. En fin la cosa fue que discutí con mis "amigas" las muy malditas siempre estuvieron celosas de mi, y hablaban mal de mi, ya me habían dicho pero no creía hasta que hoy las escuche yo misma, pfff las odio decían que solo estaban conmigo por mis hermanos por guapos y mi dinero, que les caía mal por que era muy hiperactiva Jah como si me importara ya tengo una nueva amiga y mucho mas bonita Rose, y además esto no se iba a quedar así me iba a vengar mmm venganza al estilo Alice-perfecta-Cullen.

Cuando empezó a sonar una melodía que hablaba de… ay no ¿será eso lo que siente Jazzy? la canción hablaba de lo mal que se siente en este mundo, que nadie lo entiende, que le ha ido muy mal en su vida y que esta prácticamente solo, abandonado (estaba en ingles, pero soy Alice genial Cullen y se ingles) si no me equivocaba esa canción era _welcome to my life __**(*)**__,_ era el celular de Jasper, valla demonios a quien se le ocurre llamar a esta maldita hora por dios, me levante hacia el teléfono, corrí rápidamente hacia sus pantalones después de todo que seria lo peor que podría pasar saque el teléfono y me acosté de nuevo en mi sitio.

—Diga—casi gruñí, realmente esa canción me había dejado pensando.

— ¿con quien hablo? —chillo una voz de el otro lado.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder.

—amor acuéstate si ya es tarde nos toca ir al instituto mañana—dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi cintura—estas fría amor—dijo abrazándome y acomodándome a su lado.

—Jasper si es una broma quiero que me hables… ya por dios esto no es gracioso, responde ¿es una broma? por dios lo sabia, siempre lo supe y es…—Seguía chillando no se que mas la voz al otro lado.

Ahora que seria mejor decirle la verdad y despertar a jasper o dejarme llevar por su suave mano hacia las mentiras de una novia engañada jajaja y adivine que gano.

— Oye ya madura, si no entiendes que esta conmigo es tu problema—gruñí y corte la llamada.

Seria mejor dejar su teléfono en el bolsillo de nuevo pero mmm no seria mas practico tirarlo por ahí. Deje caer el teléfono al lado de la cama mientras que me acomodaba en los brazos de mi nuevo novio que habla dormido.

**Rosalie poV: **

Oh genial después de todo lo que ah pasado algo sale bien, solo quería que esta estupida farsa acabara no era por que no quisiera a Isabella la quería (la quería a mi manera, pero la quería) pero esa relación no la aprobaba es que simplemente ese chico era tan perfecto que tenia que ser mió. Ok yo tengo novio, ¿y que pasa? En sus ojos se veía que yo no le interesaba tanto, eso podía cambiar.

— Bueno a dormir amorcito — dijo dándole un beso en la boca a mí hermana.

— Exacto chico tú lo has dicho a dormir— le dije mientras lo jalaba de la camisa.

—Oye tu no jalones a mi novio— Escuche que me gritaba la boba de Bella desde abajo

— Así se habla cielo— grito Emmet— defiende tu territorio y cuando dijo eso no pude evitarlo y le di un pellizco— oh basta loca por dios que te sucede— chillo Emmet. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso me jalo del brazo a una habitación y me dijo.

— Entra de una vez, cámbiate y vas a dormir en la colcha— diciendo esto se quito la camisa y se acomodo en la cama prendiendo el televisor.

— diablos tu también— grite mientras el ponía un canal en el que estaban en carreras de autos un canal que le gusta mucho a Jasper y Bella.

— Oh casi me matas de un susto ¿yo también que?— dijo apagando el Tv.

— Pues que tu también eres un maldito adicto a las carreras y esas cosas ridículas—dije exasperada.

— mmm oye párala que te pasa no seas neurótica, y me parecen geniales los piques (2) pero no los practico por que normalmente por acá no se hace eso pero… para un minuto ¿quien es obsesionado por los piques? —dijo algo intrigado— Lo había olvidado— dijo ahora levantándose y sacando una botella y un frasco no era tonta para no saber que era eso.

— ¿Vodka?— pregunte, aunque era tan obvia la respuesta.

— Eh obvio— dijo ahora desocupando el tarrito en la botella.

— ¿que planeas hacer con eso?, eso es adulterar—le dije

— que te importa, por dios que metiche— dijo con una maldita sonrisa en su perfecta cara.

— Pues mucho — pero antes de poder terminar salio del cuarto.

Seria mejor aprovechar este momento para arreglarme me metí sin prisa al baño me arregle cambie y bañe os diente al salir el estaba en su cama me dirigí a la cocha y me acosté.

— Oye y ¿como era tu vida por aya? — me pregunto, cuando Salí del baño.

— mi vida era genial, simplemente estaba con la gente que quería, tenia amigas y— no podía decir que tenia novio tonto pero sexy, mmm no eso no me convendría—y… de verdad que disfrutaba mucho

—Vaya debe ser raro estar aquí nueva mmm, y con Bella ¿como te llevas? —me dijo, Pfff quería saber de su amada Bella vamos a ver si le gusta la Bella real.

—Realmente no nos llevamos muy bien, ella se lleva mejor con Jasper son muy amigos, su vida básicamente eran o son los piques, sus amigos, el alcohol y las drogas, — Ok en lo de las drogas exageraba o eso creo yo, por que cierta vez Alejandra me dijo que había visto a Bella, a Jasper y a sus amigotes consumiendo drogas en una de las fiestas a las que fue con Jasper, la verdad yo no logro creer eso … igual no creo que le guste escuchar mucho eso.

—Mmmm cuéntame de sus amigos—me pidió.

—Pues son bastantes son como 10 en total, y nunca se despegaban, en el colegio se la pasan haciendo bromas, burlándose de todo el mundo, en fiestas, piques y pues ya eso es lo que hacen, se la pasa bastante con Jacob-chucho.

— ¿Jacob-chucho? Y quien es el ¿tuvieron algo? —me pregunto divertido

— si así era su nombre, bueno sin el chucho y pues fueron novios creo pero creo que el la traiciono con una amiga o algo así —le dije con indiferencia.

— Mmmm bueno hasta mañana que duermas bien—me dijo—Aaaaaaaaa y apaga la luz

— ¿Que demonios te pasa?, tu estas mas cerca no seas tonto apágala tu — dije de mala gana mientras me acostaba en la cocha Aushh por cierto tiesa.

Por que demonios no le interesaba mi vida y me trataba así. Pero total tenia sueño.

_**(1**__** )**__ welcome to my life de simple plan AMO ESTA CANCION ES GENIAL ME SIENTO ALGO ID CON ELLA._

_(2)__PIQUES: _En competencias, de automotores, **aceleración.**

**Y que tal? Que les pareció? Espero que es haya gustado**

**Me enknta ke edward y bella se vallan conociendo mejor. **

**El próximo Cáp. La resaca de nuestro Edward…**

**Alguna sugerencia, duda, inquietud, algo que quieran que corrija**

_**MMM también les quería decir que cabo de subir un one-shot genial se llama DEFECTO PERFECTO" SOÑARE" ESPERO QUE SE PASEN Y LES GUSTE aaaa i ke me dejen un review.**_

**:D**

**¡¿REVIEWS?**

…**Oprime aquí llevas una caja de bezos de el perfeKto edWArd…MMM O Emmet O LAS KE PREFIERAN a Jasper**

**Aquí escoges lo mejor!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

** V **


End file.
